wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/8
Rozdział ósmy W parę dni książę wysłał swojego ulubieńca z wezwaniem do Kamy. Przybyła natychmiast w szczelnie zasłoniętej lektyce. Ramzes przyjął ją w osobnym pokoju. - Byłem - rzekł - jednego wieczora pod twoim domem. - O Astoreth!... - zawołała kapłanka. - Czemuż zawdzięczam najwyższą łaskę?... I co przeszkodziło ci, dostojny panie, że nie raczyłeś zawołać twojej niewolnicy?... - Stały tam jakieś bydlęta. Podobno Asyryjczykowie. Więc wasza dostojność trudziłeś się wieczorem?... Nigdy nie śmiałabym przypuścić, że nasz władca znajduje się o kilka kroków ode mnie pod gołym niebem. Książę zarumienił się. Jakżeby była zdziwiona dowiedziawszy się, że książę z dziesięć wieczorów przepędził pod jej oknami! A może ona i wiedziała o tym, gdyby sądzić z jej półuśmiechniętych ust i obłudnie spuszczonych oczu. - Więc teraz, Kamo - mówił książę - przyjmujesz u siebie Asyryjczyków? - To wielki magnat!... - zawołała Kama. - To powinowaty króla, Sargon, który pięć talentów ofiarował naszej bogini... - A ty mu wywzajemnisz się, Kamo - szydził następca. - I ponieważ jest tak hojnym magnatem, bogowie feniccy nie ukarzą cię śmiercią... - Co mówisz, panie?... - odparła składając ręce. - Czyli nie wiesz, że Azjata; choćby mnie znalazł w pustyni, nie podniesie na mnie ręki, gdybym nawet oddała mu się sama. Oni lękają się bogów... - Po cóż więc przychodzi do ciebie ten śmierdzący... nie - ten pobożny Azjata? - Chce mnie namówić, ażebym wyjechała do świątyni Astoreth babilońskiej. - I pojedziesz?... - Pojadę... jeżeli ty, panie, każesz... - odpowiedziała Kama zasłaniając twarz welonem. Książę milcząc ujął ją za rękę. Usta mu drżały. - Nie dotykaj mnie, panie - szeptała wzruszona. - Jesteś władcą i oporą moją i wszystkich Fenicjan w tym kraju, ale... bądź miłosierny... Namiestnik puścił ją i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. - Gorący dzień, prawda?... - rzekł. - Podobno są kraje, gdzie w miesiącu Mechir spada z nieba na ziemię biały puch, który na ogniu zmienia się w wodę i robi zimno. O Kamo, poproś twoich bogów, ażeby zesłali mi trochę tego pierza!... Choć, co ja mówię?... Gdyby pokryli nim cały Egipt, wszystek ten puch zamieniłby się na wodę, ale nie ostudziłby mego serca. - Bo jesteś jak boski Amon, jesteś słońce ukryte w ludzkiej postaci - odparła Kama. - Ciemność pierzcha stamtąd, gdzie zwrócisz twoje oblicze, a pod blaskiem twoich spojrzeń rosną kwiaty... Książę znowu zbliżył się do niej. - Ale bądź miłosierny - szepnęła. - Przecież ty dobry bóg, więc nie możesz zrobić krzywdy twojej kapłance... Książę znowu odsunął się i otrząsnął, jakby pragnąc zrzucić z siebie ciężar. Kama patrzyła na niego spod opuszczonej powieki i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Gdy milczenie trwało zbyt długo, spytała: - Kazałeś mnie wezwać, władco. Oto jestem i czekam, abyś mi objawił wolę twoją. - Aha!... - ocknął się książę. - Powiedz no mi, kapłanko... Aha!... Kto to był ten, tak podobny do mnie, którego widziałem w waszej świątyni wówczas?... Kama położyła palec na ustach. - Święta tajemnica... - szepnęła. - Jedno jest tajemnicą, drugiego nie wolno - odparł Ramzes. Niechże przynajmniej dowiem się, kto on taki: człowiek czy duch?... - Duch. - A jednak ten duch wyśpiewywał pod twoimi oknami?... Kama uśmiechnęła się. - Nie chcę gwałcić tajemnic waszej świątyni... - ciągnął książę. - Przyrzekłeś to, panie, Hiramowi - wtrąciła kapłanka. - Dobrze... dobrze!... - przerwał rozdrażniony namiestnik. - Dlatego ani z Hiramem, ani z kim innym nie będę rozmawiał o tym cudzie, tylko z tobą... Otóż, Kamo, powiedz duchowi czy człowiekowi, który jest tak do mnie podobny, ażeby jak najprędzej wyjeżdżał z Egiptu i nikomu nie pokazywał się. Bo widzisz... W żadnym państwie nie może być dwu następców tronu. Nagle uderzył się w czoło. Dotychczas mówił tak, ażeby zakłopotać Kamę, lecz teraz przyszła mu myśl całkiem poważna: - Ciekawym - rzekł, ostro patrząc na Kamę - dlaczego twoi rodacy pokazali mi mój żywy wizerunek?... Czy chcą ostrzec, że mają dla mnie zastępcę?... Istotnie, zadziwia mnie ich czyn. Kama upadła mu do nóg. - O panie! - szepnęła. - Ty, który nosisz na piersiach nasz najwyższy talizman, czy możesz przypuścić, ażeby Fenicjanie robili co na twoją szkodę?... Ale pomyśl tylko... W wypadku, gdyby groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo albo gdybyś chciał omylić swoich nieprzyjaciół, czy taki człowiek nie przyda się?... Fenicjanie to tylko chcieli pokazać ci w świątyni... Książę pomyślał i wzruszył ramionami... "Tak - rzekł do siebie. - Gdybym potrzebował czyjejkolwiek opieki!... Ale czy Fenicjanie sądzą, że ja sam nie dam sobie rady?... W takim razie złego wybrali protektora dla siebie." - Panie - szepnęła Kama - alboż nie jest ci wiadome, że Ramzes Wielki miał oprócz swojej postaci dwie inne dla wrogów?... I tamte dwa cienie królewskie zginęły, a on żył... - No, dosyć... - przerwał książę. - Aby zaś ludy Azji wiedziały, że jestem łaskawy, przeznaczam, Kamo, pięć talentów na igrzyska na cześć Astoreth, a kosztowny puchar do jej świątyni. Dziś jeszcze odbierzesz to. Skinieniem głowy pożegnał kapłankę. Po jej wyjściu opanowała go nowa fala myśli: "Zaprawdę, przebiegli są Fenicjanie. Jeżeli ten mój żyjący wizerunek jest człowiekiem, mogą mi zrobić z nie- go wielki podarunek, a ja czyniłbym kiedyś cuda, o jakich bodajże nie słyszano w Egipcie. Faraon mieszka w Memfis, a jednocześnie ukazuje się w Tebach albo w Tanis!... Faraon posuwa się z armią na Babilon, Asyryjczycy tam gromadzą główne siły, a jednocześnie - faraon z inną armią zdobywa Niniwę... Sądzę, że Asyryjczycy byliby bardzo zdumieni takim wypadkiem." I znowu obudziła się w nim głucha nienawiść do potężnych Azjatów, i znowu widział swój triumfalny wóz, przejeżdżający pobojowisko pełne asyryjskich trupów i całe kosze odciętych rąk. Teraz wojna stała się dla jego duszy taką koniecznością jak chleb dla ciała. Bo nie tylko mógł przez nią zbogacić Egipt, napełnić skarb i zdobyć wiecznotrwałą sławę, ale jeszcze - mógł zaspokoić, dotychczas nieświadomy, dziś potężnie rozbudzony instynkt zniszczenia Asyrii. Dopóki nie zobaczył tych wojowników z kudłatymi brodami, nie myślał o nich. Ale dziś zawadzali mu. Było mu tak ciasno z nimi na świecie, że ktoś musiał ustąpić: oni albo on. Jaką rolę w obecnym jego nastroju odegrał Hiram i Kama? - z tego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Czuł tylko, że musi mieć wojnę z Asyrią, jak ptak przelotny czuje, że w miesiącu Pachono musi odejść na północ. Namiętność wojny szybko ogarniała księcia. Mniej mówił, rzadziej uśmiechał się, przy ucztach siedział zamyślony, a zarazem coraz częściej przestawał z wojskiem i arystokracją. Widząc łaski, jakie namiestnik zlewał na tych, którzy noszą broń, szlachecka młodzież, a nawet ludzie starsi poczęli zaciągać się do pułków. Zwróciło to uwagę świętego Mentezufisa, który wysłał do Herhora list tej treści: "Od przybycia Asyryjczyków do Pi-Bast następca tronu jest rozgorączkowany, a jego dwór usposobiony bardzo wojowniczo. Piją i grają w kości jak poprzednio, ale wszyscy odrzucili cienkie szaty i peruki i bez względu na straszny upał chodzą w żołnierskich czepcach i kaftanach. Obawiam się, ażeby ta zbrojna gotowość nie obraziła dostojnego Sargona." Na co Herhor natychmiast odpowiedział: "Nic nie szkodzi, że nasza zniewieściała szlachta polubiła wojskowość na czas przyjazdu Asyryjczyków, gdyż ci będą mieli o nas lepsze wyobrażenie. Najdostojniejszy namiestnik, widać oświecony przez bogów, odgadł, że właśnie teraz trzeba dzwonić mieczami, kiedy mamy u siebie posłów tak wojennego narodu. Jestem pewny, że to dzielne usposobienie naszej młodzieży da Sargonowi do myślenia i zrobi go miększym w układach." Pierwszy raz, jak Egipt Egiptem, zdarzyło się, że młody książę oszukał czujność kapłanów. Co prawda stali za nim Fenicjanie i - wykradziona przez nich tajemnica traktatu z Asyrią, czego kapłani nawet nie podejrzewali. Najlepszą wreszcie maską następcy wobec kapłańskich dostojników była ruchliwość jego charakteru. Wszyscy pamiętali, jak łatwo w roku zeszłym przerzucił się od manewrów pod Pi-Bailos do cichego folwarku Sary i jak w ostatnich czasach kolejno zapalał się do uczt, zajęć administracyjnych, pobożności, aby znowu powrócić do uczt. Toteż, z wyjątkiem Tutmozisa, nikt by nie uwierzył, że ten zmienny młodzieniec posiada jakiś plan, jakieś hasło, do którego będzie dążył z niepokonanym uporem. Tym razem nawet nie trzeba było długo czekać na nowy dowód zmienności upodobań Ramzesa. Do Pi-Bast, pomimo upału, przyjechała Sara z całym dworem i synem. Była trochę mizerna, dziecko trochę niezdrowe czy zmęczone, ale oboje wyglądali bardzo ładnie. Książę był zachwycony. W najpiękniejszej części pałacowego ogrodu wyznaczył Sarze dom i prawie całe dni przesiadywał przy kolebce swego syna. Poszły w kąt uczty, manewry i posępne zamyślenia Ramzesa. Panowie z jego świty musieli pić i bawić się sami, bardzo prędko odpasali miecze i przebrali się w najwykwintniejsze szaty. Zmiana kostiumu była dla nich tym niezbędniejszą, że książę po kilku z nich prowadził do mieszkania Sary, aby pokazać im syna, swego syna. - Patrz, Tutmozisie - mówił raz do ulubieńca - jakie to piękne dziecko: istny płatek róży. No i z tego ma kiedyś wyrosnąć człowiek, z tego drobiazgu!... I to różowe pisklę będzie kiedyś chodziło, rozmawiało, nawet uczyło się mądrości w kapłańskich szkołach... Czy ty widzisz jego ręczyny, Tutmozisie?... - wołał zachwycony Ramzes. - Zapamiętaj sobie te drobne ręce, ażebyś opowiedział o nich kiedyś, gdy mu daruję pułk i każę nosić za sobą mój topór... I to jest mój syn, mój syn, rodzony!... Nic dziwnego, że gdy tak mówił pan, jego dworzanie martwili się, że nie mogą zostać niańkami, a nawet mamkami dziecka, które lubo nie miało żadnych praw dynastycznych, było jednak pierwszym synem przyszłego faraona. Lecz ta sielanka skończyła się bardzo prędko, gdyż - nie dogadzała interesom Fenicjan. Pewnego dnia dostojny Hiram przybył do pałacu z wielką świtą kupców, niewolników tudzież ubogich Egipcjan, którym dawał jałmużnę, i stanąwszy przed następcą rzekł: - Miłościwy panie nasz! Ażeby dać dowód, że serce twoje i dla nas Azjatów jest pełne łaski, darowałeś nam pięć talentów celem urządzenia igrzysk na cześć boskiej Astoreth. Wola twoja jest spełniona, igrzyska przygotowaliśmy, a teraz przychodzimy błagać cię, ażebyś raczył zaszczycić je swoją obecnością. To mówiąc siwowłosy książę tyryjski uklęknął przed Ramzesem i na złotej tacy podał mu złoty klucz do loży cyrku. Ramzes chętnie zgodził się na zaprosiny, a święci kapłani Mefres i Mentezufis nic nie mieli przeciw temu, aby książę przyjął udział w uroczystości na cześć bogini Astoreth. - Przede wszystkim Astoreth - mówił dostojny Mefres do Mentezufisa - jest tym samym, co nasza Izyda tudzież Istar Chaldejska. Po wtóre, jeżeli pozwoliliśmy Azjatom wybudować świątynię na naszej ziemi, wypada od czasu do czasu być uprzejmymi dla ich bogów. - Mamy nawet obowiązek zrobić małą grzeczność Fenicjanom po zawarciu takiego traktatu z Asyrią!... - wtrącił śmiejąc się dostojny Mentezufis. Cyrk, do którego namiestnik wraz z nomarchą i najprzedniejszymi oficerami udał się o godzinie czwartej po południu, był zbudowany w ogrodzie świątyni Astoreth. Składał się on z okrągłego placu, który otaczał parkan wysoki na dwu ludzi, zaś dokoła parkanu było mnóstwo lóż i ławek wznoszących się amfiteatralnie. Dachu budynek nie posiadał, natomiast nad. lożami rozciągały się różnokolorowe płachty w formie motylich skrzydeł, które skrapiano pachnącą wodą i poruszano dla chłodzenia powietrza. Gdy namiestnik ukazał się w swej loży, zgromadzeni w cyrku Azjaci i Egipcjanie wydali wielki krzyk. Po czym zaczęło się przedstawienie procesją muzyków, śpiewaków i tancerek. Książę rozejrzał się. Miał po prawej ręce lożę Hirama i najznakomitszych Fenicjan, na lewo lożę fenickich kapłanów i kapłanek, między którymi Kama, zajmująca jedno z pierwszych miejsc, zwracała na siebie uwagę bogatym strojem i pięknością. Miała przezroczystą szatę ozdobioną różnokolorowymi haftami, złote bransolety na rękach i nogach, a na głowie przepaskę z kwiatem lotosu wyrobionym bardzo kunsztownie z drogich kamieni. Kama, oddawszy wraz z kolegami swymi głęboki ukłon księciu, zwróciła się do loży na lewo i zaczęła ożywioną rozmowę z cudzoziemcem o wspaniałej postawie i nieco szpakowatych włosach. Człowiek ten i jego towarzysze mieli brody i włosy zaplecione w mnóstwo warkoczyków. Ramzes, który przyszedł do cyrku prawie wprost z pokoju swego syna, był w wesołym usposobieniu. Lecz gdy zobaczył, że Kama rozmawia z jakimś obcym człowiekiem, spochmurniał. - Czy nie wiesz - zapytał Tutmozisa - co to za drab, do którego wdzięczy się kapłanka?... - To jest właśnie ów znakomity pielgrzym babiloński, dostojny Sargon. - Ależ to stary dziad! - rzekł książę. - Jest zapewne starszy od nas obu, ale to piękny człowiek. - Czyliż taki barbarzyńca może być pięknym!... - oburzył się namiestnik. - Jestem pewny, że śmierdzi łojem... Obaj umilkli: książę z gniewu, Tutmozis ze strachu, że ośmielił się pochwalić człowieka, który nie podoba się jego panu. Tymczasem na arenie widowisko szło za widowiskiem. Kolejno występowali gimnastycy, poskramiacze wężów, tancerze, kuglarze i błazny wywołując okrzyki widzów. Ale namiestnik był chmurny. W jego duszy odżyły chwilowo uśpione namiętności: nienawiść do Asyryjczyków i zazdrość o Kamę. "Jak może - myślał - ta kobieta mizdrzyć się do człowieka starego, który w dodatku ma twarz koloru wyprawnej skóry, niespokojne czarne oczy i brodę capa..." Raz tylko książę zwrócił pilniejszą uwagę na arenę. Weszło kilku nagich Chaldejczyków. Najstarszy osadził w ziemi trzy krótkie włócznie ostrzami do góry i za pomocą ruchów rąk uśpił najmłodszego. Po czym inni wzięli go na ręce i położyli na włóczniach w ten sposób, że jedna podpierała mu głowę, druga krzyż, trzecia nogi. Śpiący był sztywny jak drewno. Wówczas starzec zrobił nad nim jeszcze kilka ruchów rękoma i - wysunął włócznię podpierającą nogi. Po chwili wyjął włócznię, na której leżały plecy, a nareszcie odtrącił tę, na której spoczywała głowa. I stało się, w jasny dzień, przy kilku tysiącach świadków, że śpiący Chaldejczyk unosił się poziomo w powietrzu, bez żadnej podpory, o parę łokci nad ziemię. Wreszcie starzec popchnął go ku ziemi i rozbudził. W cyrku panowało zdumienie; nikt nie śmiał krzyknąć ani klasnąć. Tylko z paru lóż rzucono kwiaty. Ramzes był także zdziwiony. Pochylił się do loży Hirama i szepnął staremu księciu: - A ten cud potrafilibyście zrobić w świątyni Astoreth? - Nie znam wszystkich tajemnic naszych kapłanów - odparł zmięszany - ale wiem, że Chaldejczycy są bardzo przebiegli... - Jednak wszyscy widzieliśmy, że ten młodzian wisiał w powietrzu. - Jeżeli nie rzucono na nas uroku - rzekł niechętnie Hiram i - stracił humor. Po krótkiej przerwie, w czasie której po lożach dostojników roznoszono świeże kwiaty, zimne wino i ciastka, rozpoczęła się najważniejsza część widowiska - walka byków. Przy odgłosie trąb, bębnów i fletów wprowadzono na arenę tęgiego byka z płachtą na głowie, ażeby nic nie widział. Po czym wbiegło kilku nagich, zbrojnych we włócznie, i jeden z krótkim mieczem. Na znak dany przez księcia uciekli przewodnicy, a jeden ze zbrojnych zdarł bykowi płachtę. Zwierzę przez kilka chwil stało oszołomione, następnie poczęło uganiać się za włóczniarzami, którzy drażnili je kłuciem. Ta walka jałowa ciągnęła się kilkanaście minut. Ludzie dręczyli byka, a on zapieniony, oblany krwią stawał dęba i gonił po całej arenie swoich nieprzyjaciół nie mogąc żadnego dosięgnąć. Wreszcie padł wśród śmiechu publiczności. Znudzony książę, zamiast na arenę, patrzył na lożę kapłanów fenickich. I widział, że Kama przesiadłszy się bliżej Sargona prowadziła z nim żywą rozmowę. Asyryjczyk pożerał ją wzrokiem, a ona uśmiechnięta i zawstydzona niekiedy szeptała z nim pochylając się tak, że jej włosy mięszały się z kudłami barbarzyńcy, niekiedy odwracała się od niego z udanym gniewem. Ramzes uczuł ból w sercu. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się, że jakaś kobieta innemu mężczyźnie przed nim dawała pierwszeństwo. W dodatku człowiekowi prawie staremu, Asyryjczykowi!... Tymczasem między publicznością rozległ się szmer. Na arenie człowiek uzbrojony mieczem kazał sobie przywiązać do piersi lewą rękę, inni obejrzeli swoje włócznie i - wprowadzono drugiego byka. Kiedy jeden zbrojny zerwał mu płachtę z oczu, byk obrócił się i obejrzał wkoło, jakby chcąc porachować przeciwników. A gdy zaczęli go kłuć, cofnął się pod parkan dla zabezpieczenia sobie tyłu. Potem zniżył głowę i spod oka śledził ruchy napastujących go ludzi. Początkowo zbrojni ostrożnie skradali się z boków, ażeby go ukłuć. Lecz gdy zwierzę wciąż stało nieporuszone, ośmielili się i zaczęli przebiegać mu przed oczyma coraz bliżej. Byk jeszcze bardziej pochylił głowę, lecz stał jak wkopany w ziemię. Publiczność zaczęła się śmiać, lecz nagle wesołość jej zamieniła się w okrzyk trwogi. Byk wypatrzył chwilę, ciężko podskoczył naprzód, trafił we włóczniarza i jednym uderzeniem rogów wyrzucił go do góry. Człowiek spadł na ziemię z pogruchotanymi kośćmi, a byk pocwałował na drugą stronę areny i znowu stanął w pozycji obronnej. Włóczniarze znowu go otoczyli i zaczęli drażnić, a przez ten czas wbiegli na arenę słudzy cyrkowi, aby podnieść rannego, który jęczał. Byk, pomimo zdwojonych pchnięć włóczniami, stał bez ruchu; lecz gdy trzej słudzy wzięli na ramiona omdlałego bojownika, z szybkością wichru rzucił się na tę grupę, poprzewracał ich i zaczął straszliwie kopać nogami. Między publicznością powstał zamęt: kobiety płakały, mężczyźni klęli i rzucali na byka, czym kto miał pod ręką. Na arenę zaczęły padać kije, noże, nawet deski z ław. Wówczas przybiegł do rozjuszonego zwierzęcia człowiek z mieczem. Ale włóczniarze potracili głowy i nie wspierali go należycie, więc byk powalił go i zaczął ścigać innych. Stała się rzecz niesłychana dotychczas w cyrkach: na arenie leżało pięciu ludzi, inni źle broniąc się uciekali przed zwierzęciem, a publiczność ryczała z gniewu lub ze strachu. Wtem wszystko ucichło, widzowie powstali i wychylili się ze swych miejsc, przerażony Hiram zbladł i rozkrzyżował ręce... Na arenę, z lóż dostojników, wyskoczyli dwaj: książę Ramzes z dobytym mieczem i Sargon z krótką siekierką. Byk ze spuszczonym łbem i zadartym ogonem biegł wkoło areny wzniecając tuman kurzu. Pędził prosto na księcia, lecz jakby odepchnięty przez majestat królewskiego dziecięcia, wyminął Ramzesa, rzucił się na Sargona i - padł na miejscu. Zręczny a olbrzymio silny Asyryjczyk powalił go jednym uderzeniem toporka między oczy. Publiczność zawyła z radości i poczęła sypać kwiaty na Sargona i jego ofiarę. Ramzes tymczasem stał z wydobytym mieczem ździwiony i rozgniewany, patrząc, jak Kama wydzierała swoim sąsiadom kwiaty i rzucała je na Asyryjczyka. Sargon obojętnie przyjmował objawy publicznego zachwytu. Trącił nogą byka, aby przekonać się, czy jeszcze żyje, a potem zbliżył się na parę kroków do księcia i coś przemówiwszy w swoim języku ukłonił się z godnością wielkiego pana. Ramzesowi przed oczyma przesunęła się krwawa mgła: chętnie wbiłby miecz w piersi temu zwycięzcy. Ale opanował się, chwilę pomyślał i zdjąwszy ze swej szyi złoty łańcuch podał go Sargonowi. Asyryjczyk znowu skłonił się, pocałował łańcuch i włożył go sobie na szyję. A książę, z sinawymi rumieńcami na policzkach, skierował się do furtki, którą wchodzili na arenę aktorowie, i wśród okrzyków publiczności, głęboko upokorzony, opuścił cyrk. Faraon II/8